Gravity
by AMD2012
Summary: Emma é policial em Boston, Regina é formada em direito e tem uma advocacia especializada em divórcios. Anos após a separação do relacionamento que teve com Emma, Regina concorda em voltar a sair e é enganada de forma que acaba indo em um encontro às cegas com sua Ex. O encontro fora arquitetado por Henry, armado por Ruby e auxiliado por Kathryn.


**Encontro às cegas – Gravity**

**Aviso do autor:** Minha primeira o song fic, o universo que aqui se apresenta é alternativo.

**Sinopse: ** Emma é policial em Boston, Regina é formada em direito e tem uma advocacia especializada em divórcios. Anos após a separação do relacionamento que teve com Emma, Regina concorda em voltar a sair e é enganada de forma que acaba indo em um encontro às cegas com sua Ex. O encontro fora arquitetado por Henry, armado por Ruby e auxiliado por Kathryn.

* * *

Nervosa, fingindo olhar para um menu, Regina Mills sentou em uma mesa de canto do restaurante. Ela não gostava da perspectiva, ou melhor, da falta de perspectiva de um encontro às cegas , mas Kathryn estava certa. Para encontrar alguém que não se importasse com quem ela tinha sido casada, ou que ela era mãe solteira, ou que conhecesse sua reputação como advogada implacável nos casos de divórcio – o seu próprio incluso – no final das contas um encontro com um desconhecido acabou sendo a opção mais concreta.

Regina até tentou argumentar que era perfeitamente capaz de encontrar alguém bacana nos lugares de sempre. Porém Kathryn contra argumentou que as reuniões de Pais e Mestres e os eventos da empresa onde trabalhava não eram lugares oportunos para conhecer ninguém, principalmente alguém que fosse dar a devida importância à Regina. Portanto, Regina deixou que Kathryn expandisse seu leque de opções ao deixar a amiga arrumar para si um encontro às cegas.

Regina olhou para baixo para se certificar de que sua roupa estava imaculada como antes de sair de casa. O vestido azul marinho foi a escolha da noite, a lingerie preta por baixo combinava apenas por etiqueta social, Regina não era do tipo que ia para a cama no primeiro encontro, nunca foi. As pernas morenas estavam nuas, apesar da sua insistência em usar uma meia calça, Kathryn vetou a escolha da meia-calça de corpo inteiro. A advogada como estava com a paciência curta deixou-se convencer também quando a amiga opinou quanto ao penteado e maquiagem para a noite.

Ela olhou pela janela de vidro casualmente questionando-se sobre seu par para o encontro. Será que iria ser pontual? Será que lhe daria o bolo? Seria um ser humano? Afinal, Kathryn tinha sido propositalmente vaga sobre o assunto, até mesmo evitando o uso de pronomes pessoais. Nem mesmo o sexo do seu par para o encontro lhe fora revelado. A única coisa que Regina sabia era que seu acompanhante traria em mãos um lírio lilás.

Bastaram cinco cores para que Regina conhecesse seu par para o encontro. A primeira cor que Regina avistou foi o lírio lilás por entre as unhas pintadas de branco. **"Okay, é uma mulher, tudo bem!" pensou. ** Depois visualizou a vestimenta de seu par, o que constatou ser um vestido vermelho. Ela gostava da cor, era a mesma cor rubra que lhe contornava a boca. Subiu mais um pouco o olhar e viu as mechas amarelas caindo em cachos sobre os seios redondos. A última cor que viu foi o verde esmeralda que pintava a íris estreita por conta das negras pupilas dilatadas. Como não reconhecer aquele olhar? Impossível.

- Olá! - a dona dos cabelos cacheados exibia em sua face um sorriso tímido, porém esperançoso.

- Não pode ser – Regina recusava aceitar a realidade, Emma Swan não poderia ser seu encontro às cegas. – Não acredito que é você! – o sangue de Regina fervia em suas veias, sinal claro de sua fúria.

- Regina... – a loira tentou se justificar chamando a atenção da mulher de olhos castanhos que havia virado o rosto.

- Você quem armou tudo isso, não foi? – acusou ao encontrar novamente o olhar da loira.

- Eu não fazia ideia de que você era meu encontro às cegas – Emma concordou em deixar que Ruby e Henry lhe arrumassem um encontro, pois já fazia mais de um ano que ela não saia com ninguém.

- Henry me disse que... – Regina percebeu que ela também fora vítima da armação arquitetada por Henry. A única razão pela qual ela havia concordado com essa besteira foi por causa dos argumentos lançados contra ela. Já era hora de seguir em frente e aproveitar uma nova chance dizia Kathryn.

- Só pode ter sido ele – os lábios de Emma formavam uma linha fina. Chegou a mesma conclusão que a morena, Henry havia armado o encontro, mas ele não tinha feito isso sozinho.

A separação de Emma e Regina tinha acontecido há exatos cinco anos. Henry apesar de pequeno percebeu as mudanças em casa. Os cafés da manha na casa 108 ao invés de três lugares, tinham somente dois lugares na mesa de jantar, o guarda roupas do quarto de casal ficou vazio no lado em que Emma guardava a sua coleção de jaquetas. O fusca amarelo aparecia na porta da rua Mifflin apenas nos finais de semana. O beijo de boa noite que antes era no plural tornou-se de uma hora para outra singular.

- Acho que meu filho sente falta de você – Regina percebeu a mudança que a ausência de Emma teve em Henry com o passar do tempo. A separação foi uma época dura, com muitos altos e baixos na relação entre Henry e sua mãe mais velha. Ele nunca disse, mas Regina sabia que ele a culpava. Emma sempre fora a heroína do garoto, e Regina não iria manchar a imagem que o filho tinha da mãe por mais doloroso que fosse. O menino costumava sonhar com a mãe loira de vez em quando e todas as ocasiões depois de sussurrar palavras de conforto para o filho até que ele adormecesse, Regina voltava para sua cama vazia e chorava ao travesseiro a falta Dela. Não era somente Henry que sentia a falta da loira.

- Ele me vê todo final de semana – Emma escolheu ignorar o uso do pronome possessivo, Regina provavelmente ainda estava arredia por que foi pega de surpresa. Ela não precisava se justificar para a morena.

- Não é a mesma coisa e você sabe disso – Regina pela segunda vez falou o que pensava. Ao que parecia Emma teria que justificar sua falta de tempo. Ela fazia o possível para poder arcar com seus compromissos e estar disponível para seu filho. Porem Emma trabalhava 60 horas por semana, sem interrupções ou faltas, justamente porque os sábados e domingos eram exclusivos de seu tempo com Henry.

- Não foi por culpa minha que eu sai de casa. – Quantas vezes elas já não se encontraram repetindo falas do mesmo diálogo? Emma estava cansada de ser taxada de vilã, o término do relacionamento foi uma sucessão de eventos desastrosos que culminaram na situação que as duas se encontravam atualmente.

- Não foi por sua... – Regina permitiu-se sorrir ironicamente e acrescentou – Emma nós temos percepções muito diferentes de como nosso relacionamento acabou em divórcio.

Tudo que Regina se lembrava da noite em que sua vida mudara para sempre, foi ter flagrado Emma em uma posição comprometedora que não lhe deixou dúvidas que Emma tinha mentido. Regina odiava mentiras, Emma deveria saber disso e sabia, porém o destino foi cruel. Por acidente Emma acabou mentindo e causando uma briga em que a advogada exigia a verdade, mas que não Emma não era capaz de dar o que a outra ordenava. No fim das contas Emma se ofereceu para ir embora, e saiu de casa, mas Regina não foi atrás dela.

- Você se divorciou de mim – ao proferir as palavras sentiu o gosto amargo da verdade – Não de Henry – O argumento final foi o que bastou para que Regina quisesse sair dali. Pegou a bolsa apoiada na cadeira girou nos calcanhares e seguiu rumo ao seu carro, estacionado em frente ao restaurante.

Tentando não repetir os erros do passado, Emma não deixou que Regina tivesse a palavra final. Seguiu a mulher de vestido azul até a Mercedes. Regina acionou o alarme e Emma viu a oportunidade de esclarecer as coisas esvaindo por entre seus dedos.

- Você não consegue falar, não é mesmo? – virou o corpo de Regina de forma que não encarasse outra coisa senão seu rosto ao puxar-lhe o cotovelo.

- Falar o quê? – o toque de Emma era firme. Foi a primeira vez na noite que ela lhe tocou, contudo não foi a primeira vez que seus joelhos enfraqueceram diante da policial.

- Nosso filho – entoou Emma.

Os braços fortes a aprisionavam no lugar ao ocupar a lateral de seu corpo. As mãos tocavam o metal frio do carro preto em contraste com as pontas dos dedos ardiam à procura do contato com Regina. Algo que ela pudesse tocar e sentir a mulher de olhos castanhos, como se o contato pudesse restaurar as chagas que ambas sentiam queimar em seus corações feridos.

- **Nosso** filho sente sua falta – disse num murmúrio quase inaudível quando se deu por vencida, por que no fim das contas Henry era realmente filho das duas. A postura acuada de Regina foi aos poucos se recompondo a medida que a morena endireitava a coluna, os seus pés firmavam no asfalto, uma confiança na íris castanha brilhou ao olhar para Emma.

- Eu prometo estar mais presente na vida do nosso filho – Emma retirou as mãos apoiadas na lateral do carro. E colocou-as no bolso da jaqueta preta.

- Não faça promessas que você não pode cumprir, não funcionou da primeira vez.

- Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas – defendeu-se – Eu prometi lhe amar, te respeitar e ser fiel até o último dia de nossas vidas. E eu fui! – exasperou.

- Emma! – Regina chamou a atenção da policial – Nós não estamos aqui para reviver o divórcio. Na verdade eu nem sei por que ainda estou aqui – confessou a advogada se preparando para entrar no carro.

- Por que por mais que você seja teimosa e odeie admitir – tentou aproximar o seu corpo da pequena figura da mulher de cabelos castanhos – Você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim. – disse antes de Regina entrar no carro e fechar as janelas.

Emma ouviu o motor da Mercedes reclamar ao Regina sair numa velocidade acelerada demais para o carro antigo. A visão de Regina indo embora fez com que Emma tomasse uma decisão, Regina Mills não escaparia dela uma segunda vez. Não quando elas tinham ainda tanto para esclarecer.

Emma pegou fusca amarelo e seguiu por um atalho para a casa 108. Estacionou o veiculo amarelo no fim da rua e caminhou até a varanda. A luz da garagem estava desligada, Regina ainda não tinha chegado à mansão que um dia já foi lar também de Emma.

- O que raios você está fazendo aqui? – inquiriu raivosa. Dizer que Regina estava nervosa e surpresa era pouco para a reação que teve ao ver Emma Swan na porta de sua casa.

- Eu não sei explicar direito só sei dizer que algo sempre me trás de volta para você – confessou Emma.

Something always brings me back to you

**(Algo sempre me trás de volta para você)**

It never takes too long

**(Isso nunca demora muito)**

No matter what I say or do

**(Não importa o que eu diga ou faça)**

I'll still feel you here

**(Eu ainda sentirei você aqui)**

'til the moment I'm gone

**(Até o momento que eu partir)**

Regina sempre iria sentir uma conexão com Emma, não importa a distância física, nem a emocional. As duas estavam interligadas de uma maneira que seria impossível ignorar. Regina bem que tentou, tentou suprimir o que sentia por Emma tudo em vão porque bastava estar perto da loira para que o controle que tinha orgulho de ter deixasse de existir.

O encontro desastroso foi prova disso, Emma a afetava de tal forma que não era capaz de confiar nas decisões que fazia. A sua ex-mulher trazia à tona um misto de sentimentos que Regina não fora capaz de classificar durante um bom tempo.

No começo do fim esse sentimento era mágoa, sucedido por amargura, que se transformou em raiva, que modificou-se para zanga, calhando em ódio que por sua vez compartilhava uma barreira fina quase translúcida com o amor.

O que irritava Regina era o fato de que amava Emma com a mesma intensidade de 15 anos atrás quando as duas se conheceram. A advogada resignou-se com o fato de que por mais que tentasse, o amor que sentia por ela nunca deixou o coração do peito moreno. Porque parte desse sentimento habitava e estava vivo em Henry.

You hold me without touch

**(Você me segura sem o toque)**

You keep me without chains

**(Você me prende sem correntes)**

I never wanted anything

**(Eu nunca quis tanto algo)**

so much than to drown in your love

**(Quanto afogar no seu amor)**

and not feel your rain

**(E não sentir a sua chuva)**

Olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes Regina sentia-se presa. Como seria possível uma pessoa ter tanto poder sobre você somente com um olhar? Os dedos de Emma tocaram-na na base das costas. Um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha involuntariamente. A sua respiração tornou-se pesada, seus pulmões estavam quase entrando em colapso não pela falta de oxigênio, mas pela presença esmagadora de Emma.

Set me free, leave me be

**(Liberte-me, deixe-me estar)**

I don't want to fall another moment

**(Eu não quero cair mais uma vez)**

into your gravity

**(Na sua gravidade)**

Regina não queria cair nos braços de Emma uma terceira vez, as duas primeiras já foram dolorosas demais. Mas Emma tinha ao seu favor a gravidade, parecia não importar a distância entre os corpos, eles sempre voltavam a gravitar ao redor do outro. Como dois imãs, as duas eram opostas em tantas coisas, mas como Yin e Yang se completavam de forma perfeita.

Here I am and I stand so tall

**(Aqui estou e eu estou tão erguida)**

just the way I'm supposed to be

**(Assim como eu deveria estar)**

But you're on to me and all over me

**(Mas você está em mim e ao meu redor)**

A presença de Emma preenchia os sentidos de Regina, tomando o espaço entre os abraços, alcançando milímetro por milímetro a proximidade que os dois corações gritavam a plenos pulmões para ser encurtada. A vulnerabilidade de Regina encontrava-se no reflexo dos olhos verdes.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile

**(Você me amava porque sou frágil)**

When I thought that I was strong

**(Quando eu achava que eu era forte)**

But you touch me for a little while

**(Mas você me toca por alguns instantes)**

and all my fragile strength is gone

**(E toda minha frágil força se acaba)**

Todo o relacionamento entre as duas construiu-se de forma orgânica e natural. Regina sempre encontrou conforto e proteção nos braços de Emma. E foi nos braços da policial que a morena percebeu o quanto ansiava pelo toque, pela sensação de Emma envolver sua cintura com os braços no abraço frontal.

A imagem que Regina tentava imprimir de fortaleza impenetrável caiu por terra depois de alguns segundos que esteve sob o encantamento da policial. Emma por sua vez ganhava confiança a medida que Regina ia cedendo aos poucos com seus toques. A sensação em seu peito era de estar voltando para onde pertencia. A loira que nunca teve uma morada estável durante a infância sabia que seu lar era junto à Regina.

I live here on my knees

**(Eu vivo aqui de joelhos)**

as I try to make you see that

**(Enquanto eu tento fazer você ver que)**

you're everything I think

**(Você é tudo que eu acho)**

I need here on the ground

**(Que eu preciso aqui no chão)**

Houve uma época em que Regina achava que Emma era tudo que ela precisava para ser feliz. Houve uma época em que a morena acreditava que estar com Emma era tudo que ela precisa para viver. Até o momento em que tudo mudou, Henry chegou em sua vida. E a partir daquele momento em diante, Regina entendeu o que o amor pleno significava.

A decisão da custódia de Henry foi decidida de forma amigável. Apesar de Henry ter sido gerado durante a gravidez no útero de Emma, o óvulo que originou o garotinho veio de Regina. A morena não foi capaz de segurar uma gestação até o final, as tentativas anteriores foram dolorosas por demais, e quando Emma ofereceu-se para carregar o neném uma paz estalou-se sobre a vida das duas. Mais tarde, Emma sabia que embora Regina não ter sido aquela que carregou o filho na barriga durante os quase nove meses, ela não seria capaz de tirar da mulher que amava o presente mais generoso que havia lhe dado.

But you're neither friend nor foe

**(Mas você não é nem meu amigo e nem meu camarada)**

though I can't seem to let you go

**(No entanto eu não pareço poder deixar você partir)**

The one thing that I still know

**(A única coisa que eu ainda sei)**

is that you're keeping me down

**(É que você me mantém pra baixo)**

A circunstância em que se encontravam no momento não era clara, elas não eram inimigas, não eram colegas nem mesmo amantes. Mas ainda possuíam tantos elos que as ligavam que era impossível ignorar. Apesar dos joelhos fracos diante da loira, Regina sabia que precisava soltar as amarras e libertá-la da culpa, não poderia continuar a prender Emma. Se você ama alguém tem que deixa-lo livre, certo? E se for mesmo amor, ele volta para você. Ela volta para você. Errado, Emma não voltou para casa. E isso foi o início do sofrimento por coração partido que durou anos. Regina teve que se reinventar para suportar a dor e continuar a viver. Apenas para ser lembrada que dessa vez Emma veio ao seu encontro e se fazia presente.

Keeping me down

**(Me mantém pra baixo)**

You're on to me

**(Você está em mim)**

you're on to me

**(Você está em mim)**

all over me

**(Em mim inteira)**

Emma subiu a mão direita pelas costas de Regina, a digital do dedo indicador tocou-lhe na base da nuca. Regina tentou manter-se firme, do contrário iria derreter nos braços da ex. Regina sentiu seus fios castanhos embolarem-se por entre as falanges dos dedos ágeis. A respiração de Emma estava perigosamente perto da sua. Era possível sentir a pulsação de seu batimento cardíaco entre os ouvidos.

Os lábios pálidos estiveram milímetros de encontrar os lábios carnudos quando no ultimo instante desviou-se para o canto. Emma beijou-lhe o canto da boca, continuou na linha do maxilar até chegar ao ponto estratégico, o pescoço da mulher de cabelos curtos.

Com ambas as mãos Regina tentava trazer Emma para mais perto, as mãos nos ombros largos eram possessivas como sempre foram. Ao sentir os chupões em seu pescoço Regina foi capaz de lembrar-se de que os acontecimentos da noite não apagavam 15 anos de história.

- Pare! – mandou.

- Por quê? – Emma continuava com a respiração próxima, mas havia parado de ministrar os beijos que desconcertaram Regina.

- Aqui não – disse ela abrindo a porta.

Emma a seguiu e adentrou a casa que conhecia tão bem como se fosse a palma de sua mão. Antes de subirem as escadas entrelaçaram os dedos dando as mãos antes de seguirem em direção ao quarto de casal no fim do corredor do segundo andar.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, atracaram-se uma na outra, o desejo reprimido latente em suas emoções se fez presente por meio de beijos calorosos no pescoço. A jaqueta preta foi atirada para longe, caindo ao pé da cama. O cabelo perfeitamente penteado de Emma ia ficando desgrenhado, pois Regina puxava os longos cabelos para trás. Emma mordeu o lobo da orelha de Regina que respondeu arranhando a nuca da loira. Emma continuava a explorar com a língua os pontos sensíveis ao longo do pescoço de Regina.

A morena usava a parede ao lado da porta como apoio para as costas, Emma subiu a coxa direita ao passar a mão por dentro do vestido azul marinho. Imprimia sua presença num ritmo que Regina conhecia muito bem. Usando sua força bruta Emma passou a sustentar a morena contra a parede quando fez o mesmo movimento com a perna esquerda.

As pálidas palmas das mãos estavam em contato direto com a concavidade do bumbum tonificado. Emma nunca foi uma aficionada por bundas, ela era mais uma admiradora de belos seios, mas não havia uma parte sequer de Regina que não fosse admirável.

Regina gemia baixo, a respiração espaçada tocava a orelha sensível de Emma. O som era música para os ouvidos da loira, que com um pouco de esforço conseguiu levar Regina até a cama de casal.

A costa morena contra o colchão imprensada com o peso de Emma sobre seu corpo. As mãos de Emma continuavam a explorar toda a extensão da pele macia da coxa de Regina. Com um movimento ligeiro desceu o zíper do vestido azul e as mãos jeitosas retiravam a peça enquanto a dona dos olhos verdes beijava a clavícula da mulher a sua mercê.

Regina não achava justo Emma poder ver seu corpo e ser negada o mesmo direito. Quando a loira encaixou o joelho no espaço entre as pernas da advogada, Regina sentiu a investida contra seu sexo de forma prazerosa.

- Tira a roupa – a voz rouca ordenou – Eu quero ver você.

A policial ainda por cima tirou o vestido vermelho, Regina mordeu o lábio inferior com os dentes ao avista que a lingerie que cobria os atributos era branca e de renda. A mulher movimentou o quadril para o lado enquanto as suas mãos buscaram os pulsos que abrigavam a tatuagem. Num instante depois Regina ganhara a posição de poder. Os pulsos cruzados nos braços que jaziam no colchão por cima da cabeça de Emma. A morena investiu o joelho contra o sexo da loira imitando o movimento que Emma fizera anteriormente.

A boca de Regina rondava a boca de Emma sem nunca tocar os lábios, se Emma não tinha lhe dado um beijo desde que a jogou na cama até esse momento, ela também não iria ceder. Beijou o seio esquerdo no lugar acima do sutiã rendado. Sentiu Emma mover os quadris de encontro com os seus. Desceu para o abdome sarado deixando beijos por todo o caminho que trilhou até o ponto. Foi com devagar ao estremo que circundou o umbigo com a ponta da língua. As mãos de Regina relaxaram e Emma tirou proveito para colocar a mão nas têmporas da mulher de cabelos castanhos.

- Eu quero você por inteiro – declarou a loira.

Trouxe a cabeça de Regina para cima, ela acabaria com aquele jogo perverso de prazer inacabado de uma vez por todas, a começar pela vontade carnal de beijar os lábios carnudos. Beijou a boca, a língua era correnteza que dava vazão ao contentamento de invadir a boca sem anúncio ou pedido de permissão.

Regina sugou sua língua como se pudesse sorver os segredos mais secretos de sua alma. Ela queria revirar, retorcer, imprensar, sucumbir, morder, lambuzar e deixar o corpo de Emma tremendo em êxtase com os lábios pálidos gemendo seu nome ao final daquela noite.

O ato de luxúria no meio do caminho transformou-se em amor, a cada mordida de Regina, Emma respondia com um beijo. A cada arranhão da advogada, a policial traçava carinhos sem padrões sobre a pele. Não demorou muito para que ao invés de navegar o corpo de Emma com raiva, Regina passou a saborear Emma até que ficasse tonta. Emma retribuiu o favor embriagando-se da essência de Regina que segurava os cabelos de Emma enquanto a loira lhe invadia com a língua quente. Depois de levar Regina ao orgasmo, Emma percebeu uma lágrima escorrer no canto dos olhos castanhos. Foi em direção a gota, mas Regina virou a cabeça com cachos para os seus lábios provando seu gosto na língua da outra mulher.

Something always brings me back to you

**(Algo sempre me trás de volta para você)**

It never takes too long

**(Isso nunca demora muito) **

- Por que está chorando? – perguntou Emma ao final do beijo.

- Por que nunca demorou tanto para que algo me trouxesse de volta para seus braços – confessou Regina. Quando o olhar entre os olhos castanhos e os verdes se cruzou foi o momento em que as pequenas brasas quase extintas se reacendiam dando esperança de reacender as antigas chamas da paixão. E foi naquela noite quente de verão que elas se aninharam e deixaram os problemas que existiam no mundo lá fora cair no esquecimento enquanto dormiam abraçadas.


End file.
